yihackingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:YI hacking wiki
I don't think "wiki completion" makes sense... There's always room to add more information to a wiki. Also, could people please not add blank pages? - Zeldara109 21:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) technically speaking they are not blank pages, just pages to be edited at a later time. Also, where did the "golden rule" come from? I certainly agree that not uploading copywrited material is important, but how is it a "golden rule"? Zeldara109 21:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well it is a very important aspect of the wiki that we refrain from such things and help members of the yoshi's island hacking community. Zeldara, heres a deal: If you want I can make you a administrator like myself on the wiki so you can edit the inner workings of the wiki and may even produce better work than me, what do you say? Yes, please. Zeldara109 21:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) (By the way, can you please remember to sign using four tildes when editing talk pages, like it says at the top?) Zeldara109 21:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, just for extra clarification this is xxxzzz1 from the SMW central forums. Trent nortwick 22:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I guessed that. (Though maybe you could state that directly, on your profile page?) Zeldara109 22:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki's current interface is now looking fantastic, great work MarisaMagic, great work. Trent nortwick 21:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page protection? I think the protection should be removed, just in case some random person has a good idea on how to re-structure the layout. (Edits can always be reverted, anyway. If people are repeatedly making unwanted edits to the main page, then protection should be added.) Zeldara109 03:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I made nice tool to see in which GFX you can use for sprite The simple tool I believe the simple text field doesn't explain the purpose of it. OK, look at any sprite page - like Milde. You want to fill sprite sets, but you're little lazy. You type name of sprite from sprite sets list, like this. 02: Snifit, Milde, Piranha Plant, Blowhard, Tap-Tap, Fireball, Egg/Cactus/Bubble Plant, Vertical Gusty, (Un)Potted Cactus We want Plant? Don't type plant. Type fully "Egg/Cactus/Bubble Plant". Should be pretty easy (copy and paste is friend). You get nice output like 02, 03, 04, 0C, 0E, 14, 1C, 21, 24, 25, 28, 2A, 2C, 30, 34, 36, 3D, 3F, 40, 41, 42, 43, 45, 48, 49, 4A, 50, 51, 58, 5A, 60, 61, 63, 66, 69, 6D, 6F, 70, 7F Yes, I'm serious. Now you can copy it to template, and enjoy. Also small note, you might ask why it doesn't work if we will just type "Plant". It's intentional. Some of sprites use pretty short names which can be found in other names (Kamek vs Flying Kamek). If you would just type Kamek, you also would find Flying Kamek. It's not easiest thing, but enjoy. If you will use it correctly, it should work. PS. Don't try to use with "Any" sprites. It will not work. EggVine 0.81+ can display "Any" sprites, so yeah... MarisaMagic 20:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, Marisamagic marvels us again, well done glitch.mr well done, keep up the commendable and brilliant work!Trent nortwick 21:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC)